High, Flying, Adored
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: When Bella has to head to Italy for a family occasion she is dreading it, will someone be there to comfort her?


_**High Flying Adored**_

_**Summary: Flying was something she hated but will someone be there to comfort her?

* * *

**_

"No!"

"Sweety its Christmas all the Ferries to Rome are cancelled so you have to"

"Urgh" I hung up the phone and threw it onto my bed in frustration then I sighed and sat down. "But I hate flying"

If humans were meant to fly we would have been born with wings, that's what I've always said anyway. I knew it was for Christmas and I was visiting relatives in Rome but still, my first time on a plane since I was a little girl, I shuddered, even the thought of it sent shivers down my spine. I picked up my mobile and dialled my best friend.

"Hello?"

"Angela?"

"Bella? What's up?"

"No is not an answer"

"Oh babes, I'm sorry but I'm sure you'll be ok" she tried to comfort me but unfortunately it wasn't working all too well.

"Angela? What world have you been living on? I'm TERRIFIED of HEIGHTS!" I practically screamed down the phone.

"Wow Bella, listen take something to listen to so you wont think about it"

"Fine" I groaned. "I'll call you when I land ok?"

"Ok, bye"

I hung up and collected my already packed suitcase and called for a cab to take me to the airport. I sat down on the edge of the curb and waited for the cab to come. It was dark and the street lights were barely working. I gulped and closed my eyes. I thought of happy things like bunnies and ice cream.

**BEEP**

I jumped and opened my eyes to see the cab sitting in front of me. The driver got out an put my bag into the back and I jumped in.

"Where to miss?"

"The airport" I knew I was going to be travelling for a while in the cab, the nearest airport was Seattle. I forced out and he nodded and started the engine. I started shaking and felt my palms get all sweaty. It got even worse as I saw us approach the airport and I saw the Seattle Airport sign shine in my face. The cab stopped outside the departures entrance and I grabbed my cases and paid him.

I walked forward and entered the departure hall and looked for my flight number on the large screen. I scanned through the many listings until I finally set my eyes on the flight I was due to step onto, _Flight 1098 to Rome lanes 13&14. _I groaned again and grabbed my passport and ticket from my bag and grabbed my suitcases before making my way over to the small cue that was forming. I was so scared. This was my first _ever_ time on a plane and no-one cared, no-one was going to be there so I could hold their hand through the terrifying experience, no-one-"

"Next" I jumped and looked around to realised I was next. I slowly walked forward and the woman took my ticket and passport and scanned them before returning them to me. "Put your cases on now" she said and I put both my cases onto the conveyer-belt. "Thank you" she nodded and I walked away from the desk after she shouted next.

I wandered through the hall and followed the other departing passengers into the stores and shops to buy things for your flight. I bought a bottle of water and sweets and continued my way to security. I watched as the security searched the people if you beeped. I started panicking and hyperventilating.

"You alright?" I opened my eyes to meet a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Umm-" I tried to think of an excuse but couldn't so I caved. "No"

"What's the matter?" he asked and I looked at the security guards again and he chuckled.

"Don't be afraid of them, its their job, unless your carrying drugs?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, and its not just that. I'm terrified of flying all together, this is my first time on a plane, well ever since I was 6 anyway. I'm 17 now" I confessed to a total stranger but somehow he seemed easy to relate to. "I have a phobia of heights too"

"Then why are you flying?" he asked.

"My family live abroad so I'm going to visit them for the holidays." I explained and he nodded.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Bella… and you?"

"Edward"

Edward? that's a really nice name for a handsome man. He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see it was my turn to be checked. He sent me a warm smile and I put my stuff in a box and looked at him again

"I'll be right behind you" he said and I stepped through the arch. I sighed with relief that it didn't beep and I collected my things. "Well done" I heard his voice from behind.

"Thanks, I'm privileged." I thanked him and he looked at his watch.

"Oh my I got to go, my flight will be boarding soon. It was nice to meet you Bella" he said and I smiled.

"You too Edward" he smiled back and ran off but before he turned the corner he looked back and sent me a wave. I felt a rush of excitement that soon disappeared as I realised I was never going to see him again. I looked at my watch and realised my flight would be boarding soon too. I found the gate and rushed over to it to find passengers boarding. I handed the attendant my pass and boarded the plane.

When I got on the plane people were putting belongings in the overhead compartments and trying to find their seats. I sighed and asked the attendant where my seat was located and she pointed me in the right direction. When I reached my seat I noticed I was at an isle so I didn't have to look out of the window to see how high I was. I was slightly happy about that. I took my seat and put my bag under the seat in front of me and attempted to relax. I closed my eyes and thought of how my family will be excited to see me.

"Well, well, well" a voice spoke that I recognised. I opened my eyes and looked next to me and brown met green.

"Edward?" I almost squealed. "What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"I'm visiting my family in Rome, just like you"

"I wish you'd told me you were flying to Rome" I said and he chuckled.

"Same for you princess" he winked and I felt the blood rush to my face.

I was just about to reply when I felt the plane jerk and someone came on the intercom. "We are now taking off could all passengers please make sure their seatbelt is securely fastened and all hand luggage in the overhead compartments or under the seat in front of you…thank you and the crew and I hope you have a pleasant flight"

My eyes widened as the plane got faster as it turned to head down the runway. I closed my eyes as the plane started to get faster and grabbed onto Edwards hand very tightly. I heard him chuckle and I gripped it tighter as I felt the plane lift from the ground. I was shaking and trembling so I closed my eyes again and counted sheep in my head, never letting go of his hand.

"You can open your eyes now Bella" his angelic voice spoke so I opened my eyes to find him staring at me smiling. "Were high in the air now, its getting dark so I can close the shutter alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"Thanks" I whispered and he smiled. The attendant handed us pillows and a blanket each and continued through the plane. I attempted to get to sleep for an hour but I couldn't find a decent position. I heard him chuckle and I opened my eyes to send him a death glare but he was lying on his back and holding his arms open.

"It'll be much more comfortable over here" he said so I leaned over and cuddled into his warm chest.

"Bella?…Bella? Wake up were going to land" I stirred awake and sat up slightly, Edward had his hands on my waist so I would fall.

"I'm awake" I took my position in my seat and fastened my seatbelt and grabbed his hand again as the plane descended into Rome and hit the tarmac of the runway. I gave a relieved sigh as the landing wasn't a rough one.

When the plane had came to a complete stop everyone rushed to collect their belongings and rush to collect their baggage. I groaned and decided to wait until I could move. When I had breathing space I reached up to get my bag when Edward reached up and got it for me.

"Here you go" he handed it to me and I swung my holdall over my shoulder and headed out of the plane, Edward following closely behind.

"Thanks"

When we arrived at the baggage collection we stepped forward in a space to look for out cases. I waited 2 minutes before I noticed my first case.

"I'll get it" Edward said so I stood back. He grabbed it and handed it to me. 2 minute later my other one appeared and he grabbed it to. It was then I realised that this was goodbye for good. He stepped away from the conveyer belt and led me to a corner. "It was amazing to meet you Bella"

"You too Edward" I choked through the tears that were forming. He looked over to the luggage collection and I sighed. "Go, my cousin is picking me up" I turned to head away when he grabbed my arm and span me around. We looked into each others eyes before he closed the distance between us in a sweet chaste kiss. I felt like I'd known him all my life and this was us beginning a relationship, but that wasn't how it was, Edward was a stranger who I had fallen in love with over a very short amount of time, I guess there is such a thing as love at first sight. When we pulled away he smiled widely and I returned it before we both turned and headed out separate ways.

"I swear to god aunt Renee, I have never seen Bella so quiet in my life" I heard my cousin explain my behaviour in the car to my mom. The whole 2 hour car journey from the airport to the villa where we were staying I had spent listening to my iPod, I never spoke a word. I was to depressed over Edward.

"Maybe it was because I didn't want to talk" I snapped at her and they both faced me.

"Bella, honey did something happen on the flight?" mom asked and I shook my head.

"No, everything went great" I sighed and got up and headed to my room. I continued to listen to their conversation.

"Something's not right with her, I hope she is alright when the Cullen's arrive" my mom spoke. _Who were the Cullen's? _I asked myself.

"Yeah where are they?" my cousin asked.

"They were waiting on their son arriving then they were making their way over"

"Oh right"

I sat in my room for about an hour before I heard cars arrive in the drive and then a knock on the front door. I heard my mom walk in her high heels to the door and swing it open. I opened my door slightly so I could see the guests.

"Ahh Esme, how are you!" my mom asked and she hugged and beautiful woman who looked about 29 at the very least and next to her was a man who looked the same age.

"Oh Renee, its been too long, well this is Carlisle as you already know," I saw my mom nod. "And this is my oldest son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my youngest daughter Alice and her fiancé Jasper and my younger son Edward." I winced at the name of her son but stretched a bit farther out so I could see him. My eyes widened at the sight. No way.

"Well these is my nieces Stephanie, Jill, Fiona and Rebecca, my nephews John, Ricky, Warren and Callum and my daughter-" she cut off as she realised I wasn't there. I took a deep breath and came out of the room. I saw Edwards face brighten up and he smiled through the shock. "-Bella, this is my daughter Bella and Bella this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward." I didn't hear her voice at all because I just walked forward, head held high, and kissed Edward full on the mouth. He returned it with ease and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his on my waist. Now this was the kiss I wanted. It wasn't rushed or chaste or sweet. It was passionate, lustful and perfect. When we pulled away I could feel the heat in my cheeks and the laughter of my cousins.

"So I'm guessing they have met?" Stephanie asked and everyone started laughing.

"I cant believe this" I whispered but he just shook his head.

"Fate brought us together." he leaned into my ear. "I really like you" I laughed and leaned into his ear.

"I really like you too"

**Flying, I officially love the whole aspect of it.**

**

* * *

Thoughts ? x**


End file.
